20 correspondencias de amor y una república desesperada
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: "Ciudad República no es lo mismo sin ti"... Y te cansaste de repetirlo, tú, una Asami Sato arrojada a los planos de la negación de esa urbe sin brillo y rostros caminantes. En medio, en el corazón de tal sitio, creaste un pedacito de luz. Ayer, fuera de Ciudad República, derruida, nadie las vio con las manos unidas. Volviste a ver la chispa adecuada de esa república desesperada.
1. Sin respuesta

**Sin respuesta.**

_De pronto el viento aúlla y golpea mi ventana cerrada._

_El cielo es una red cuajada de peces sombríos._

_Aquí vienen a dar todos los vientos, todos._

_[…]_

_Tú estás aquí. Ah tú no huyes_

_Tú me responderás hasta el último grito._

_Ovíllate a mi lado como si tuvieras miedo._

_Sin embargo alguna vez corrió una sombra extraña por tus ojos_

* * *

><p>Apenas abres los ojos, repleta de la bruma matutina, densa, aunque cálida. Despiertas. Estás tratando, aún adormilada, bajo un confort que considerabas desconocido y distante, de removerte la pereza. No obstante, hallas pocas razones. Estás cómoda. Bastante.<p>

Llega un primer rayo en medio de ese follaje por encima de tus dedos, los mismos que intentan recubrirte las pupilas, poco acostumbradas (en esta mañana) a la luz de… Sólo a la luz. Y quieres dormir otro poco más, remembrando pasajes inertes, y otros más, tal vez meditabundos. Tomas, por ejemplo, la perspectiva de la presente neblina que te revolotea entre los cabellos, Asami Sato, helándote los dedos por debajo del pasto que acabas de sostener con firmeza. Observas hacia arriba. Hace un clima espectacular. Pocas veces lo encontrabas en Ciudad República, en tus lugares predilectos: parque, bahía, bodega. Parque. Y llegaste, lo recuerdas, hasta tu oficina en tu Satomóvil durante una mañana paralela a ésta.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

…una mañana paralela

"Basura, basura…, algunas otras cartas, cuentas. Ésas van a administración, las otras a recursos humanos, otras más son anuncios, ofertas…"

Asami observó, entre todas ellas, la carta usual de Hiroshi Sato, directo desde la prisión de la Ciudad. Abrió el cajón de archivos muertos, el mismo debajo del escritorio… Y allí, apilándola con un resto más, dejó que se llenara de polvo.

"Quizá… han pasado apenas algunos años."

Había pasado cavilando una buena parte de la noche, y muy entrada la madrugada, no hizo otra cosa salvo…

_Querida Korra._

Caminó con la frase casi inundándole los labios. Tras ir y venir sobre la cama, justo por debajo de las cobijas, se encontró con una mirada y, por ende, un pensamiento. Caminó: arribó hacia un trozo de papel que, con letras de tinta y el logo de la compañía familiar, la miró de forma obsesiva, incitándola a dejar, por completo, lo mismo que le desbordaba las ideas de esas horas.

_Te extraño. __**Ciudad República no es lo mismo sin ti.**_ _¿Cómo te has sentido? Las cosas marchan bien por aquí. Conseguí un gran contrato para ayudar a rediseñar la infraestructura de la ciudad, así que estaré muy ocupada por un tiempo._

Y dejó que la pluma corriera hasta bien entrada la mañana. Apenas durmió lo suficiente como para tomar una ducha y marcharse hacia las oficinas principales de Industrias Futuro. El proyecto de reestructuración de las calles de la ciudad seguía marchando en su cerebro. Algunos días y noches en vela, le habían traído consecuencias nada gratas. En ocasiones, inclusive alucinaba los planos que había trazado junto con el resto de los ingenieros y arquitectos que tenía bajo su cargo.

Accedió hacia la cochera. Trató de elegir algún Satomóvil de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo y, en ello, encontró uno en particular.

_"Manejar es relajante…"_, recordó, para después sentir una adrenalina inusitada corriéndole entre las vértebras, seguido de una breve explosión de risa.

_"…¿Cuántas veces debo aclarar que no sé manejar?"_.

El mismo satomóvil, por causalidad… tal vez había estado en aquellas dos ocasiones poco comunes. Ya fuese chocado por Korra en un poste cerca del puerto de la bahía, o bien, aprendiendo a manejar en el centro de Ciudad República, el satomóvil azabache parecía resguardar, en ecos o en imágenes, un resplandor tranquilo… muy tranquilo, comparado con el desastre que le deparaba el cerebro cada vez que ponía su cabeza en el proyecto.

Aún no se veía el sol. No de manera plena.

Desde que arribó al edificio, justo desde su oficina y posterior a arrojar las cartas, Asami forzó un suspiro al dar un sentón sobre su silla giratoria. Con el amanecer de Ciudad República detrás de sí, y tras girar un poco el asiento, de frente a ella, se contempló a sí misma en el pálido reflejo que se proyectaba en los vidrios temblones debido al viento galopante, furibundo. El claroscuro matutino le recordó que allí se hallaba, en uno de los lugares más altos que se hubiesen construido en la gran urbe cosmopolita. No obstante, aunque el fulgor dorado inundaba cada enredadera, árbol, avenida, callejón y torre de la ciudad, seguía faltando un algo. Lejos, desviando las pupilas hacia la estatua del avatar Aang, y luego hacia la isla del Templo Aire…

_…te extraño. __**Ciudad República no es lo mismo sin ti.**_

Su carta cobró efecto de nueva cuenta.

La ciudad permanecía austera. Y así permanecería, similar a las diversas cartas que había mandado hacia la Tribu agua del sur.

_Querida Korra, Hola Korra… Korra… _Correr. Corre.

Pensó, de forma casi fugaz, en escapar del edificio. Analizó, por un momento muy efímero, que existía una posibilidad de tomar un respiro de ese tren rápido… Y tomar un barco con rumbo hacia al sur, encallar en el puerto y dedicar un tiempo (¿Por qué no?) a Korra. Lo intentó en tiempos anteriores, claro. No obstante, la ciudad demandaba genios para la construcción.

"Sólo dejaré la carta en el maldito buzón."

Terminó.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hora del almuerzo. Tanto maestros como no-maestros tomaron ese pequeño receso para descansar. Hacía un crudo invierno durante plena hora de tráfico.

Dejó los planos sobre la mesa.

-¿A dónde va, señorita Sato? – preguntó uno de los ingenieros encargados de la obra.

-Yo… eh…

Sujetó su bolso.

-Sólo tenemos una hora, y debemos asegurarnos de que los pilares tengan la suficiente solidez, terminar de colar y…

-Eso se puede resolver – dijo.

-Sí, pero dijo que…

-Llegando trabajaré en ello. Lo prometo.

El ingeniero Chang observó que Asami se hallaba, literal, con un pie afuera de la oficina y uno apenas dentro de ésta.

-¿Y… puedo preguntar a…

Sólo parpadeó de manera ansiosa. Después, no pudo ocultar sonrojarse.

-Cosas de negocios. Te veo después.

Y salió, con paso nada perezoso, hacia la oficina de correos, a la cual debía llegar cerca del libramiento sobre la callejuela de los espíritus. No obstante, el tráfico permanecía terco. Y… podría ser mejor tomar un camino a pie. Sí, eso parecía mejor. Sólo una hora. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?

"Mírate. Asami Sato. Caminando… esquivando gente, algunos policías, obreras, gente común, algunos maestros, otros con rostro de pertenecer a las triadas."

Subió los escalones.

"…a los que van depositando sus declaraciones de impuestos, sus registros, envían cartas hacia cualquier parte del Reino Tierra o la Nación del Fuego".

Llegó a la ventanilla.

"Ciudad República no es lo mismo sin ti", volvió al mismo lugar de rostros sin expresión, de personas gritando a los empleados de la oficina, a los trabajadores haciendo bromas entre ellos, fijándose en algunas otras maestras tierra mientras hacían su trabajo, y los ríos de gente sobre la banqueta… Aún, con toda esa vida caminando y yendo con prisa, con todos los espíritus danzando entre cristales, automóviles, estructuras de metal y departamentos… todo tenía facha de moribundo. Un primer paso a la negación de la desalmada jungla de hierro era, quizá, la modificación del todo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Había tenido un sueño espantado desde días atrás. Contó, una última noche, con un pequeño grito que, de paso en paso, se hizo uno desgarrador y que, de repente, supo que no formaba parte de su propio panorama onírico. Era de madrugada, muy entrada. Y Korra, en la cama de junto, despertó de nueva cuenta de ese manto de fantasías revueltas en enormes monstruos que ni el avatar podría derrotar.

-Está bien, Korra. Fue sólo un sueño.

Sobresaltada, Asami tomó la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas.

-Fue… Zaheer… Fue…

Sin tolerar el peso de su propio pecho, Korra rompió en un llanto de fragilidad que, en más de una ocasión, llegó a resoplarle a Asami durante los momentos poco sutiles, donde se encontraba a sí misma en el parque observando los nubarrones o a los vagabundos. Permaneció, a modo de fotografía, quizá de una película, la idea de que Korra no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. El mundo, por ello, tampoco se encontraba en el orden deseado. Ni el ritmo de aquello que le caminaba entre las costillas. Ni los números. Ni sus latidos Y seguía caminando.

Esperó.

-Ciudad República y sus ritmos acelerados, ¿eh?

Un vagabundo de cabellos amedrentados se le acercó.

-¿Gommu?

-Hey, señorita Sato. ¿Qué es lo que la trae de regreso a este sitio?

Con una pequeña muestra de desdén, apenas perceptible, Asami trato de contenerse ante el hedor del sujeto que apenas si vio un par de ocasiones en el pasado.

-Sólo un poco de distracción. Aunque…

Observó que venían unas nubes de tormenta.

-Está haciendo un excelente trabajo de remodelación, admito.

-Muchas gracias.

-Pero se ve estresada, triste. ¿Algún problema a bordo?

-Es muy posible…

Luego, volteó la vista hacia la lagunilla del parque. Todavía con el sol de la tarde encima de ellos, a nada de que llegarse el crepúsculo, Gommu le ofreció un poco de sopa especial.

-No… comí bien durante la tarde. Muchas gracias.

Aquél se encogió de hombros.

-Más para mí. Y… Si la indiscreción no gana, ¿Hay alguien que le esté quitando el sueño? – después de llevarse una cucharada a la boca, Gommu preguntó.

¿Enamorada?

-No… dudo estar enamorada. O…

-Nunca pregunté si estaba enamorada, señorita Sato. Aunque ello me ayuda a saber cómo se encuentra.

Regresó ese rubor poco natural en ella.

-No… Es… la presión con la que estamos trabajando. Aún falta rediseñar el paso de las vías férreas por las que llegará la nueva vía de Ciudad República.

-Lo entiendo. El estrés puede con usted. ¿Sabe? Será la ciudad más moderna y usted tendrá el mérito por ello. Sin embargo…

Gommu observó las primeras estrellas que arrastraba el sol poniente, aquellas que venían del este.

-…viviremos en una República desesperada, con las personas vacías, acostumbrándose a una vida agitada.

…costumbre a la vida. Costumbre a una ciudad sin luz.

-No pudo decirlo mejor, Gommu.

Hicieron una pausa un tanto prolongada.

-¿Sabía usted que, en este mismo punto donde nos encontramos, conocí al avatar Korra cuando llegó por primera vez a Ciudad República?

Asami viró, curiosa.

-¿Cómo fue que…?

-Ella estaba perdida. Pescó algo de comida de este mismo estanque. Su perro-oso nadó en él, y hasta me dio un pescado para comer. Parecía como si nunca hubiera pisado otro lugar fuera de la Tribu Agua…

La líder de Industrias Futuro, de pensamiento rápido y casi vertiginoso, cayó en la cuenta…

-… Y pensar que la misma persona que salvó a toda la ciudad y ha hecho tantos cambios por el mundo, alguna vez haya hablado conmigo. Y me dio un pescado.

Recordada en su momento común, o bien, recordada como la chica repleta de veneno y falleciendo en brazos de Tonraq y la misma que desbordaba poder inconmensurable, Asami memorizó y se dejó algo en claro: El avatar, sí, era una mujer en varias. Y la gente la quería. Algunos, no por poderosa. Algunos, sólo por el hecho de su compañía, la apreciaban. En verdad, Korra, en cualquier estado, parecía ser una diferente y todas a la vez. Y ser querida por todos los avatares que no se habían querido.

-Un gusto haber hablado con usted, Gommu – Asami se levantó, trazando una idea que le llegó casi al instante de que el vagabundo aquel hubiese dicho las palabras: perdida, ciudad y pescado.

Tal parque, el mismo que frecuentaba para quitarse la resaca del insomnio, podría tener (en poco tiempo) un poco más de brillo… o algo como ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos los lectores de estos lares. Como se darán cuenta, tengo un tiempo oxidándome en esto de escribir fanfiction. He estado en vías de que mi primera novela esté terminada para el próximo año, entonces puede sonar muy "extraño" el tono con el que digo las cosas. Es más para dar cuenta de lo que vimos en el final de "La leyenda de Korra" a través de un par de poemas tomados del buen Neruda (que debe revolcarse en su tumba). Serán dos o tres shots, porque me di cuenta que ese librito tenía mucho de nuestra querida Korra y nuestra amada Asami... todo hecho poema. <strong>

**¿Dudas, quejas, reproches? Ok, prometo algo más "largo" para el siguiente shot. ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Yo soy tú y lo que veo es a mí

**Yo soy tú y lo que veo es a mí**

_En ti se acumularon las guerras y los vuelos._

_De ti alzaron las alas los pájaros del canto._

_Todo te lo tragaste, como la lejanía._

_Como el mar, como el tiempo. ¡Todo en ti fue naufragio!_

_[…]_

_Descubridor perdido, ¡Todo en ti fue naufragio!_

_Te ceñiste al dolor, te agarraste al deseo._

_Te tumbó la tristeza, ¡Todo en ti fue naufragio!_

* * *

><p>Regresó del parque, igual a como lo había hecho durante los últimos doce meses.<p>

El contador sabía que eran ya casi dos años y medio después de que el barco hubiese partido con rumbo hacia el Polo Sur. En ese entonces, inclusive, Jinora permanecía con la cabeza libre de cabello y Tenzin se encontraba dispuesto a ayudar a Raiko en la difícil tarea que implicaba el reconstruir un Reino Tierra destruido a partir de la anarquía. Desde entonces, la ciudad parecía un lugar diferente, uno digno para la convivencia ideal entre los espíritus y los mortales. Vaya. No era la misma república…

_…que habías conocido. Aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer, y seguiré con mi labor hacia la remodelación del centro. Incluso, se está haciendo una visita guiada entre las enredaderas y bosques espirituales del corazón de Ciudad República, claro, bajo petición de Jinora quien, además, me pidió un poco de ayuda con la remodelación de los trajes de maestro aire. Necesitan un diseño práctico y aerodinámico. Se trata de conseguir nuevas ideas y con algunas más que Opal nos ha brindado, me encuentro en ello. Los confeccionarán en la isla, yo sólo me encargué de hacer los bosquejos principales._

_Dejando de lado cuestiones triviales, sería excelente saber cómo te encuentras en el Polo Sur. Todos en la ciudad te extrañan. El mundo extraña a su avatar. Y yo te extraño. Espero que tengas una pronta recuperación… Y feliz cumpleaños. Debes ver el regalo que te he enviado._

_Abrazos._

_Asami Sato._

Transcurrió como un fin de semana agitado. Uno ataviado de preguntas, como ella, Asami, ataviada de un vestido exuberante de escote en la espalda, que se vistió de gala para recibir los festejos anodinos, comunes, con toda facha y, sin embargo, Asami conseguía encontrarse con la mirada clavada en algún hueco. Escuchaba, natural, el mismo argumento vacío (en ocasiones): Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Sato. ¿Gusta beber un poco más, señorita Sato? Señorita Sato… Sato. Así, al infinito. Cumpleaños veintidós.

_"¿Cómo es que transcurre el tiempo? Alguna vez leí un libro de la biblioteca de mi padre, un alguien llamado Guru Lahima. El mismo que predicó Zaheer. El mismo que causó todo el embrollo en que nos hallamos. Hablaba sobre cómo el tiempo era una ilusión gigante y que el tiempo no era más que la vida… y la muerte se convertía en la ausencia de tiempo. Sabiendo que la muerte era una ilusión, además…"_

Más tarde, esa misma noche, a causa de una gran cantidad de bebidas – ignoró cuántas –, Asami se refugió en un temblor etílico-social, de cortesía. No podía rechazar la mayoría de los tragos que le ofrecían los invitados, comensales… hombres de negocios. Se halló, bajo una noche nevada sobre Ciudad República, cobijada de una helada humedad en el ambiente. Golpeteó en la ventana, sobre el techo. Decidió ignorar una ausencia. Se negó.

-No puede faltar ella. No.

Pensó, para tranquilizar su tiritar, en algún parpadeo: el desierto, atrapadas, junto a un par de guardias del Reino Tierra. Lograron salir con vida de aquel embrollo donde, poco después, se enterarían de la muerte de la reina, encontrarían al antiguo Señor del Fuego Zuko… y a la familia de Mako.

Masculló. Masticó las palabras y las volvió a escupir.

-Ko… rra.

Umbral. Sueño profundo. Escasez. Paz.

Adentro de lo que podía matizar –ya fuese en memoria fotografiada, una combinación de lo irreal con lo ocurrido – , se visualizó volando en un bisonte volador y, posterior, montando sobre Naga rumbo al Templo Aire, el cual era un islote en medio de un desierto inmenso. Después, una ráfaga gigantesca habría de atraparlas a ambas, tanto al perro-oso-polar como a la muchacha, quien fue arrojada hacia el cielo y en donde sentiría que el aire estaba escaseando. Se le iba de los pulmones, casi como respirar a la inversa.

No había tiempo. El corazón aceleraba, desaceleraba. De repente… sin más, se irguieron algunas columnas de roca que, en poco, se transfiguraron en rostros varios, todos desmoronándose: Hiroshi Sato… Y sintió que lloró un poco; Bolin, Mako, su madre… a modo de pase de lista, aparecían rostros definidos, en pequeñas ilusiones de nostalgia, quizá como despidiéndose. Entonces, apareció un rostro… Y un grito sordo se le clavó, a modo de reprimenda, entre los oídos:

-¡Korra!

-¡Ayuda! – pedía el avatar, quien se mostró con algunas cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas, un aspecto maltratado y los ojos inyectados en luz y, a lapsos, en pánico.

El pilar de roca se deshizo por completo. Cayó en un vacío.

(...)

Desvariaste.

Habías recordado que despertaste casi agitada, con el corazón yéndose fuera de las costillas. Sentiste lo que, tal vez, Korra había sentido en aquel instante en el que, por casi nada, estuvo al borde de dejar su existencia. Sentada, a mediodía, observando de a poco los libros de la tienda, llegaste hacia aquél de Lahima, Gurú Lahima. Salvo que éste parecía ser un tanto más nuevo.

Tuviste una fiebre inusitada a causa del alcohol. Pasada la mitad del día, aunque acostumbrada a las normas formales sobre el consumo de los licores en la socialité, consideraste que una cantidad tan colosal (y más, al haber tantos jefes del Reino Tierra, políticos de Ciudad República, ingenieros y arquitectos de la ciudad, jefes de obra) podría colapsarte en cualquier instante. Bebiste una cantidad senda de agua al despertar por la mañana. Y su ausencia seguía presente, la de ella.

¿Por qué podría pesar tanto algo que no se encontraba?

Fuiste hacia algún lugar tranquilo, un poco más alejado de tu habitual centro de trabajo y remodelación. Era fin de semana. Y viraste hacia la tienda de libros, donde ahora veías el mismo que habías leído años atrás. Lo devolviste a su sitio.

Aún con una resaca infernal, notaste que la remodelación de la ciudad parecía surtir el efecto deseado, pues pocas veces se había observado –en el pasado– que las personas llegaran hacia esa tienda, extensión de Cabbage Corp, para libros, música, té caliente, cualquier-otra-manera-de-perderse-en-sí.

Los rostros parecían nuevos, aunque seguía siendo lo que, hacía más de un año y fracción, Gommu te había comentado: Era una república desesperada.

Fin de semana: final de un par de días acostumbrados al caos, la agitación, los sonidos de los satomóviles. La urbe seguía yendo… a pesar de que un ser como el avatar se estaba hundiendo o, quién sabe, perdiendo en sí misma, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, a varios días de viaje.

_La música es la poesía de un hombre desesperado que busca, bajo cualquier forma, sofocar con leños el fuego que lo atormenta._

Sonó la radio matutina. La estación central de Ciudad República se lucía con sus piezas musicales. Escuchaste una tonada tranquila, en tono de Do, un trombón triste, un saxofón y algunas cuerdas; tres tiempos. Tu té de jazmín perdió parte de su esencia. Ahora yacía frío, helado, sobre la mesilla de la tienda de libros. Buscaste, por decirlo para ti, así, una razón.

No la encontrarías. Lo sabías.

¿Qué sentido existía en cuestionarse sobre los motivos de tu sonrisa nada fingida? Estabas entrenada, desde pequeña, a mostrar expresiones poco sinceras para situaciones poco ideales (similar al festejo de tu cumpleaños número veintidós). Empero, el impulso que provocaba estaba más que claro. Trataste de delimitarlo, darle bordes y un límite concreto como las líneas de producción de un Satomóvil o la cantidad de piezas que éste debía llevar, los litros de combustible, las horas en que el motor trabajaba mejor.

No había motivo real para sonreír.

Korra era una amistad. Korra, aquella con un deber por cumplir, uno para el mundo.

Mientras, ella, sólo una chica con mucho dinero. Una que producía más desórdenes a través del Satomóvil. Una exitosa empresaria… ¿Para quién?

Se admiró de llegar a una conclusión diferente.

Sabía que la compañía no tenía un nombre al azar, Industrias Futuro. Pero, ¿Qué gesto se le pone al futuro cuando el panorama del presente es casi desalentador?

Cavilando, llegó uno de los meseros del lugar, ofreciéndole un té un poco más tibio.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Con el dejo de "ebriedad" de la noche anterior, trató de desapergar su mente de la pesadilla.

Después, llegaron dos cuestiones casi predestinadas a ocurrir. Ninguna de las dos las esperaba.

La remodelación de la casa se encontraba terminada. El nuevo gimnasio de entrenamiento contaba con todo lo necesario para una tarde relajante (o, dentro de los términos de Asami, _relajante_ era el volver a sus antiguos días de práctica de artes marciales, defensa personal y aquella clase de cosas.)

Dispuesta a hacer un poco de ejercicio, Asami llegó, no sin antes ser interrumpida por su mayordomo, quien traía la correspondencia de aquella semana.

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora?

-Puede que _al fin_… No lo sé.

La chica lo observó. ¿Qué buscaba decirle con ese "al fin"?

"Cartas… cuentas, facturas. Ésta va para recursos…"

Y, entonces, por debajo de una factura corriente de oficina, la observó: era una carta sellada desde el Polo Sur, casi cuatro meses antes de esa fecha precisa. Remitente, _Korra_, desde el palacio de la Tribu Agua. Y una nota pegada en la parte trasera del sobre, donde se pedían disculpas por la demora, debido a un imprevisto ocurrido en altamar.

¡Habían sido más de dos años sin tener idea de cómo se encontraba!

Pronto, arrojando el resto de las cartas hacia el piso, se centró en aquella misma. Destrozó el sobre y, ¿Qué más daba? Tras dos años, lo ameritaba.

-Señorita Asami, es…

-¡Es Korra! Carta desde el Polo Sur.

-Justo fue lo que había visto, señorita Sato.

Su mayordomo observó que, después de esa ardua semana, el semblante de la muchacha había cambiado de forma inesperada. En un vuelco, de permanecer con el rostro pesante tras varios litros de licor, se encontró lúcida, repleta de una luz… de una suerte de fuego.

Sin embargo, no se apresuró a leerla de forma inmediata.

-Eh… Si permitiera que…

-Está bien. Me retiraré. Cualquier cosa que…

-Sí, yo lo llamaré.

¿Y qué motivos tendría – pensó el mayordomo – para alejarlo del estudio? Lanzó, primero, una mirada de desdén, más algo conocía él, lejos, en el nervio de la sorpresa de Asami, el porqué de ese cambio en flash.

Entró a su estudio, cerrando la puerta bajo llavo.

Inhaló; encontró los primeros caracteres de la caligrafía, de su caligrafía peculiar, la de Korra.

"¿Y si algo está mal?", reflexionó. "No, no debería alegrarme. Tal vez necesite ayuda. ¿Y si necesita que vaya hasta el Polo Sur para auxiliarla? Puedo ir ahora mismo. Aunque, tengo la obra de la estación aún sin concluir, y debo terminar los acabados de la infraestructura de las callejuelas y buena parte del parque… Y no quiero que regrese a Ciudad República sin haber visto la sorpresa que le preparamos entre Raiko y yo. Es decir… Parque Avatar Korra. Tengo que hacer que este lugar se vea mejor, aún mejor. No… No puedo irme. Trata de pensar que las cosas han mejorado y al fin pudo escribir porque se sentía mejor. Sí. Tal vez sea eso. Debo prepararme para lo que sea, o bien o mal."

Cuando se percató, tenía la carta hecha pelota contra su esternón, tensa. Sentada, al borde de la tensión, apoyando la espalda contra el enorme sillón reclinatorio de su oficina de casa, desenvolvió el papel. Leyó.

_Querida Asami. _

_Siento no haberte escrito pronto, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, no sabía ni qué decir. Estos dos años anteriores han sido los más duros de mi vida. Aunque ahora puedo moverme bien, todavía no puedo entrar en el estado avatar. Sigo teniendo visiones de Zaheer y lo que ocurrió en "ese día". Katara piensa que esto se halla en mi cabeza, así que he estado meditando mucho, pero en ocasiones temo no recuperarme por completo. Por favor, no les digas a Mako y a Bolin que te escribí a ti y no a ellos. No quiero herir sus sentimientos, pero es más sencillo contarte estas cosas que, no creo que ellos entiendan._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Misma tarde, sentimiento vago, diferente.

El elevador la llevó hasta la última planta.

No obstante, subió por medio de las escaleras hasta que alcanzó la cima del edificio más alto de Ciudad República. Enredaderas de cables, espíritus… Un atardecer lejano, pintado de violeta, naranja… las primeras estrellas, arrastradas a fuerza del sol. Allí, desde la altitud, dejó que el ruido natural de la urbe se colara en todas partes. A lo lejos, en el parque Avatar Korra, escuchó la misma canción en la que se hundió esa misma tarde, allá, en la librería.

Las palabras de Lahima permanecían presentes. Respecto a la música – una vida sin ella sería un error – y respecto a la casa… Asami viró al parque.

Reveló un hogar inusitado.

_Hogar… de hoguera. Cada casa contenía un fuego indispensable. Sin él, no se puede llamar hogar, el lugar donde se está. Todos tenemos en nosotros mismos una estancia, y sin ella, nos cansamos de aquel entorno que nos hace ser… nos hartamos de ser y estar._

Se recargó sobre el barandal de metal de la cima. Algunos turistas, curiosos, tomaban fotos hacia abajo, otros hacia el horizonte. Y no todos tenían las agallas de ver hacia abajo.

-…tal vez sólo los que se sienten perdidos se atrevan a ver hacia allá sin sentir el temor de caer. Al menos tienen la certeza de que caerán, a diferencia de sus problemas o lo que traigan en la cabeza.

Un turista, inoportuno, cayó con la realización que Asami corroboraría apenas unos segundos antes, puesto que las alturas (recordando que ella ya había volado un avión) no le eran un impedimento, y fue cuando desconoció si en verdad era falta de control, si en verdad se encontraba perdida o… ¿Qué más se encontraba dentro de ella? O, más bien, ¿Quién?

Dibujó, a manera de relato para sí misma, diversos retratos de Korra.

-¿Por qué de ella? – musitó.

Entonces, respiró con posma y pensó… Se pensó, hacía una hora atrás, en los segundos más pesados dentro de su casa, cuando abanicó las diversas posibilidades de lo que podría traer la carta de Korra. Después de haber barajado un sinfín de complicaciones, gestos, sus propias actitudes…, llegó hasta el mismo día que, durante la incoherencia onírica de esa misma madrugada de licor y baile, le había "quitado el aliento".

"No pude soportar ver la muerte en los brazos de Tonraq. No pude, y no podría tolerarlo, no de nuevo. Sucedió con mi madre… Y entonces…"

Pero no se había ido.

Se refiguró, en la misma habitación con el avatar. Ella, revuelta, con las cartas de Hiroshi llegando casi a cada semana, y Korra, con las pesadillas habituales de Zaheer y el Loto Rojo. La inestabilidad las desbordaba. La duda que la había carcomido – respecto a ese aprecio creciente que se hizo repentino, y sí, pensarla con mucha más frecuencia, como confidente, amiga, como un suelo confiable – lució tambaleante. Era un suelo estable. No lo negaría. Aunque, al parecer… sí, allí mismo había caído. Mas no lo considero oportuno.

No lo era. Es decir, tras dos semanas arduas, Asami no podía pensar en sí misma y alargar los interrogatorios nocturnos sobre si ese sentir era… normal. Ahora importaba Korra, una hábil mujer, gran avatar, maestra…

Poderosa maestra de los cuatro elementos: ida.

Maestra de los cuatro elementos, con todo el poder del mundo: derrumbada sobre sus rodillas, apenas pudiendo mover un poco de su cuerpo.

Avatar, poderosa maestra de los cuatro elementos, tal vez el ser más poderoso que haya presenciado la humanidad, espíritu de Raava: con la mirada perdida, los chacras bloqueados, la voz temblona y un grito desgarrador a través de los caracteres de la tinta. Se percibía un dejo de la voluntad quebrada, del temor a no regresar a un lar conocido, de sentirse inundada y acaparada por algo que taladra en tu mente, tanto de día y de noche. Lo entendió. Asami Sato comprendió a la perfección la sensación en el puño y letra de Korra.

-¿Cuándo fue que…

Se develó una fugitivo velo derramado por encima de sí. Estampó, sólo para ella, la imitación que Korra hiciese de Mako en alguna ocasión donde se encontraron manejando en el centro de la ciudad. Y la risa. El contagio de Korra, del ardor de su fuego, de su _hoguera_, de repente, brillaba.

Previo, a las esperanzas de que el movimiento igualitario resultase vencedor, fue ella misma quien había sacrificado el sentido de su propia _hoguera, _permitiendo que sus poderes quedaran en ceros y, aunque después los recuperaría, la historia no negaba el hecho de que Korra se encontró en un punto más abajo que la propia tierra.

No cualquiera se había dignado a observar a la poderosa reencarnación del espíritu de Raava deshaciéndose, despertando a altas horas de la madrugada. Igual, pocos conocían a una Korra que podía emerger desde el piso y hacer añicos al más ruin villano que quisiera tomar el mundo tras fusionarse con su contraparte, con Vaatu; pocos, en verdad eran pocos quienes tenían el placer de divisar a la maestra de los cuatro elementos haciendo alguna broma, charada, imitación… Nadie había visto a esa mujer de perro-oso-polar caer tan lento y nadie, casi nadie, la había visto renacer, arder de nueva cuenta.

_Hogar, de hoguera_.

¿Cuándo fue que, al pensarla náufraga, se había conectado tanto con ella? ¿Cuándo fue que, ya fuese de día o de noche, al remitirse a hogar no pensaba en Hiroshi y su madre en un mismo sitio sino en ella?

(Te imaginaste, Asami Sato: dando la espalda a tu padre… la ruina de la empresa más fuerte de Ciudad República, Industrias Futuro… Luego, un imbécil que dos veces había jugado con el corazón de dos chicas… y dos veces volviste. Y tu padre, lejos. Tu madre… más lejos. No había confianza. Hogar... ¿Korra?).

Seguía la banda pública tocando en el parque. El cantante, empedernido, entonó alguna nostalgia o soledad para seguirle abriendo puertas de marco inconcluso a Asami:

-¿Por qué, dos extraños en la misma acera, se miraron y se han tomado de las manos? Dime, ¿Por qué? Dime, y cuéntame, ¿Por qué sus miradas se han cruzado? Mira, que se llevan a conocer esta tierra… Dime, yo lo sé… Yo soy tú y lo que veo es a mí.

Ingeniera. Atractiva. Una empresa recuperada. Joven. Con una fila de pretendientes varios tanto en Ciudad República como en el Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego.

_"…estoy aquí para ti._"

¿En qué momento fue que ocurrió?

¿Acaso fue cuando buscó su supervivencia, la de ella? ¿Acaso la realización de una muerte segura le arrojó un juicio a la cara, el que quizá esa amistad era…?

Sintió… un poco de electricidad cuando su palma derecha recordó el toque por encima de aquella mano rota por dentro: estuvo en el desastre de prensa, el de Raiko, en la expulsión de Korra en Ciudad República, en Zaofu, protegiendo la vida del avatar, rescatándola, encontrando Xai Bau. ¿Por qué o bajo qué circunstancias debía ayudar al avatar? Había opciones:

Era su deber con el mundo… (quizá y no).

Su deber hacia sí misma… (Lo pensó).

Lealtad hacia ella (era probable).

Era el avatar. No había argumentos (Acéptalo).

Sí. La responsable de una sonrisa o una mueca de dolor era esa pequeña hoguera con corazón inquieto de perro-oso polar (Acéptalo).

-Tú, acéptalo – se repitió, aunque más de uno (allá arriba en el mirador) la había observado con la etiqueta de estar loca.

¿Bajo qué derecho se atrevía a irrumpir en su pensamiento? ¿bajo qué sortilegio de Raava – si es que el avatar hacía uno–, el avatar podía entrar en los demás?

Recapituló: intentó, en vano, preguntarse por el momento en el que una simple campesina del Polo Sur – porque así podía verlo, como una persona ordinaria, provinciana – había entrado en su conciencia. ¿En qué instante sintió que, fuera de si el mundo la necesitaba, el ciclo de las estaciones o las naciones en general, _ella_ era quien no podía dejar de lado la presencia de Korra? Fácil podría ser abandonarla a su suerte, haberla dejado en ese momento donde languideció y se convirtió en poco menos que el avatar – un ser olvidado por varios. ¿Cómo fue que no dejaba de pensar en ella? Tal vez, si hubiese contado de forma concreta las ocasiones en que Korra venía a su mente, habría salido una cantidad colosal, mayor que los números negros de su compañía.

"Sin recuperar el estado avatar… sin poder salir al mundo, con el imperio de Kuvira creciendo… ¿Quién puede esperar a que regrese?"

Empero, se llevó la mano derecha, a modo de abrazo, hacia el hombro izquierdo…

"…más bien, ¿Por qué no puedo esperar a que regrese?"

* * *

><p><strong>Veo que el fic tuvo una aceptación "mejor" a la que esperaba. Si hubo algo en la lectura que fuera complicado, díganme. Así mismo, les digo, esto es algo como un "poem-fic", por decirlo de alguna manera. Perdonen la tardanza, pero ya saben... fiestas, fin de año y demás. Entonces, había estado ocupada (y con algunos problemas de salud y debí hacerme algunos estudios no tan rutinarios). Eso de Hogar-Hoguera no lo digo yo, en verdad así era...Por eso siempre hablamos de "calor de hogar", porque como ése no hay dos (larga historia filológica). Como sea, muchas gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en el otro shot. ¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios? ¡Felices fiestas!<strong>


End file.
